tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bebop
Bebop is a supporting antagonist in the 3rd season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who happens to have a suit that can make him invisible. He was originally a professional burglar hired to steal Shredder's helmet named Anton Zeck. He is now a mutant warthog who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants alongside his partner, Rocksteady. He made his debut in The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto. Official Description "I am a master thief. I hate the turtles with my partner Ivan Steranko, because I'm now a mutant pig Shredder has transformed me into because I tried to steal his helmet." '''- Bebop''' Origin We do not yet know much about Anton Zeck's origin except that he was born in 1988 in new york city and that it was he who made Ivan Steranko lose his right eye and replace it with a diamond. As Anton Zeck Season 2: ''The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto'': When Zeck makes his debut in this episode, he is hired by Steranko to steal Shredder's helmet, the Kuro Kabuto. Following the theft, where he left his calling card on a glued-down Rahzar, he bumped into the Turtles, who steal the helmet from him, but Zeck was able to swipe it back. However, he returns to Steranko empty handed, due to Leonardo swapping the helmet for a pack of dirty diapers, so Steranko vows that he will pop Zeck's face like a blueberry. As Bebop Season 3 ''Serpent Hunt'': '''Zeck is seen having to have not eaten in days since the Kraang invasion as he and Steranko plan to kidnap Karai and give her to Shredder in exchange for a way out of the city. However, when this plan is foiled by the Turtles, they are both captured by Rahzar and Fishface and tossed into a computer-based vat of Mutagen in Stockman-Fly's lab. Zeck, having been infused with warthog DNA, mutates into a tall and thin humanoid warthog with a broken left tusk and the energy lines of what was left of the chest, sleeves and hood of his energy suit fused to his body, crying out that the Foot Clan turned him and Steranko into freaks. Appearance '''As Anton Zeck: Zeck is very skinny and wears a energy-like suit with a purple visor and energy mohawk. He has brown eyes underneath the visor and lightened black skin. As Bebop: Bebop looks kinda the same, but has a pig-like face with the left tusk shorter than the right. The torso of his suit is broken apart on the front to look more like a vest, and the suit's chest, sleeves and hood are missing, leaving only their energy lines fused to his skin. He still wears the mohawk and visor. Personality Anton Zeck normally talks in rap and body movements. He also tends to show how slick he is when he steals and enters areas where he is supposed to steal something. He also appears to have a complete disrespect for people's things due to being a burglar. He also seems to get hysterical in moments of stress, and when he is fighting he tends to to make noises and "dance". He also tends to complain a lot as seen when he has to eat roaches. Bio Master thief Anton Zeck is mutated by Shredder into a wily warthog for trying to steal his legendary helmet. Given the option to serve Shredder or be destroyed, Bebop swears allegiance with Shredder and teams up with his partner-in-crime Rocksteady to find Karai and hunt down the Turtles! The Ninja Turtles better beware of this pig-headed mutant. He has the ability to turn invisible, is equipped with X-ray glasses and has unlimited gadgets that makes him more than a formidable foe that wants to take down the Turtles! Abilities, Skills, Weaponry and Powers As human his skinny body shown to be well against some opponents * High-Tech Suit: 'The majority of his strength comes from his high-tech suit, which is equipped with a cloaking mechanism that allows him to turn invisible, a mohawk that can project explosive mowhawk-shaped bolts, a backpack that allows him to slide up and down walls, a belt equipped with laser blasters, and boots outfitted with devices that can form a pair of energy rays which he can ride on to get from one place to another. *'Opponent Glue-Down: In his first battle against Rahzar, he is shown to carry a tub of glue that can stop enemies in their tracks. *'Microchip Shurikens: '''His is shown to posess shurikens that can explode into millions of microchips. *'Criminal Intelligence': His skills of being a master-thief are impeccable, which makes stealing things all too easy for him. *'Acrobatics': He is shown to have a high level of agility during his infiltration into the Foot base and his fight against Rahzar. * '''Stealth' he seems to be very sneaky as seen when stealing the motorcycle when fishface and rahzar. As Mutant Warthog Intelligence and Communication: 'He has his normal intelligence of his human self. He still able to speak like himself and make sounds of the warthog. Gallery See Bebop/Gallery Trivia *Anton Zeck is named after Mike Zeck, a famous comic book artist. *Bebop is also a character from the 1987 TMNT TV series show. *Zeck's Head-Blade ability that his suit generates resembles that of the Japanese Toku Hero, Ultra Seven. *He made a slight appearance in the background on a rooftop in the recently released video game 'TMNT: Danger of the Ooze. *In the episode The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, Baxter Stockman mentions his idea of mutant pigs and rhinos, which foreshadows the creation of Bebop and Rocksteady. *His suit looks like it could be a Tron reference. *His suit can connect with a bag via plug, thus making the bag turn invisible as he does. *Zeck is the reason Steranko has only one eye. Zeck shot the other one. *Zeck appears to be far sighted due to needing Glasses to break into the case where Shredder keeps his helmet. *He looks fatter than his 1987 counterpart. *He, along with Rocksteady, are one of the few mutants who have the same exact voice as their human forms. *In the 1987 show Bebop tended to snort. In the new show he tends to squeal. * In Serpent Hunt he says shamone, this a reference to Michael Jackson song "Bad" * When he said " We had that snake in a can man" It's a reference to the rubber snake in the peanut brittle can prank. *He is a lot smarter than his previous incarnation. Quotes *''"Wow to the Wow. (his carchphrase)"'' *''"Lets do this like Brutus."'' *''"Oh! OH! Come on! Come On! Come One!"'' *''"Snap-tistle."'' *''"Just a little glue, no hard feelings Zombie-Wolf."'' *''"Ha ha! Hello there reptile buddies!"'' *''"I don't wanna be a mutant, I'm too handsome! The ladies love me!"'' *''"Can we talk about this G!?"'' (to Fishface before being pushed into the mutagen) *''"Oh no, look at me! I'm a dang warthog!"'' *''"They've turned us into FREAKS!!!"'' *''"We He He He He Heeeeeee!!!!"'' Videos Category:Characters Category:The Foot Clan Category:Bad Guys Category:Villans Category:Evil Mutants Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Turtles enemies Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Former Humans Category:Bad Mutants Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Alive Category:Funny mutants Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Victims Category:Criminals